TheKreatore
Introduction You are JIMMY AUSPIT, the PAGE OF HEART. You are KIND OF A FUCK UP, and not just when it comes to roasting marshmallows. But this is NOT YOUR FAULT. You are afflicted by a variety of MENTAL DISORDERS, the only of which you can recall at the moment are ADHD and BIPOLAR DISORDER. These make it hard for you to maintain HEALTHY RELATIONSHIPS. You used to have MEDICINE that made your conditions manageable, but you RAN OUT a long time ago. Since then, you have embraced the fact that you are BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE, and that your medication was just HOLDING YOU BACK. At least, most of the time. You are prone to FITS OF DEPRESSION, during which you analyze your actions in a very CRITICAL LIGHT, and most of the time decide that you have BECOME AN ASSHOLE. You created the VAMPIREN, and they were supposed to be your SLAVES, but that didn't really work out. For one thing, you were forbidden from entering their universe by your BOSS, who was afraid you would fuck up their game session by enslaving them. For another, their session went crappily anyway, and now the entire race is EXTINCT. You like being IN CHARGE. It doesn't really matter of what; as long as it is a position of power, you would take it. Unfortunately, your boss HATES YOU, so you are pretty much never in charge of anything. Other than that, your interests are quite limited. You used to enjoy playing VIDEO GAMES, but something about living in one for millions of years ruined the experience for you. Your chat handle is TheKreatore, and yoiu tyope pretty sloppiluy most of the timwe. Personality Jimmy has a rather conflicted personality. While he does cares about his friends and loved ones, and will not hesitate to help them, he also tends to be selfish when it comes to what he wants. He is also not very strong willed, and as such, is terrible at restraining himself. He is quite promiscuous, and though he would like to be faithful when it comes to relationships, he just can't help himself and always ends up cheating. For the most part, he appears distant outwardly, and has difficulty expressing his true emotions. He does, in fact, feel quite strongly, however. Though he may not be the most faithful, or devoted, he will go to great lengths to protect those he loves. Biography Jimmy Auspit was born in the Origin universe. His father died when he was five years old, and he was raised by his mother and grandmother. When he was fifteen years old, he met, and immediately began dating Veradane Fels. Though they declared their relationship exclusive, Jimmy hook up with other girls on the side. Sburch After dating Dane for a year and a half, Jimmy convinced her brother, Raleigh, to steal a video game from a corporate server a few months before it was scheduled to be released for beta testing. At the time that they began playing the game, the Fels house was full to bursting, with forty-eight teenagers stuffed into it. Jimmy had invited them over, as it was Dane's birthday, and she did not have many friends herself. After a few shenanigans, Jimmy, the Fels family, and his forty-eight friends were transported to the medium, where they found themselves in an 'incomplete' Sburch session - A unique iteration that had been created as a result of the game's incomplete source code. Despite assurances from their sprite that the game was unwinnable, Jimmy and the others played it to the end, and lost. They became trapped in the session, doomed to remain there for all of eternity. Dane also discovered that Jimmy had been messing around on her, and she dumped him quite unceremoniously. He dated a few of the other female players, but none of the relationships went very far. Post-Sburch Hacking the Game Reprogramming Sburch The Horrorterrors War The Prophecy The Vampiren The race that Jimmy created before the Horrorterrors war were called the Vampiren. Jimmy purposefully designed them to be very strongly oriented toward sexual activities, and naturally submissive. His original plan was to enslave their race, but his leader forbade him from doing so, as he thought it would negatively affect the Vampiren's Sburb session. Jimmy was banned from entering the Vampiren universe. Ultimately, the Vampiren drove themselves to extinction before they even began playing Sburb. They were considered the greatest failure in the history of paradox space. Gallery Ja.jpg|Jimmy is horrible at roasting marshmallows. Lotao.jpg|The Land of Tar and Orange is seldom visited. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Roguestuck Category:Dameoftime